


Revolution and Restoration

by TrueLlama717



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar)-centric, Bending is illegal or something, F/M, I just wrote this on a whim, Maybe Sukka, Modern AU, Probably more characters, The Fire Nation won the war, They still have bending and stuff, i honetly don't really know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLlama717/pseuds/TrueLlama717
Summary: 170 years ago, the Fire Nation succeeded in winning the war.The Fire Lord at the time struck down the Avatar when he was in the Avatar, breaking the cycle and destroying the hopes of the world.The remaining three nation were merged into one, but they were far from equal. All forms of bending apart from firebending were illegal, and punishable by death. Furthermore, citizens of Fire Nation descent had many privileges and opportunities that Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe people did not._________Aang and his best friend Toph are benders. They risk their lives by practicing their bending, and are questioning the rule of the Fire Lord.Sokka's sister Katara is a bender. She loves it. She doesn't understand how dangerous it is for her, but Sokka vows that he will protect her with his life.Zuko is the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. At least, he was. Now he's an outcast, the 'banished prince', and is willing to do anything to get his honour back.And on top of all of that, Aang's been having weird dreams lately...
Relationships: Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Aang & Toph Beifong, Everyone & Everyone
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I put this together really quickly, so don't expect too much, and I have literally no plan whatsoever for this, so I'm completely winging it. I guess I'll just see how it goes.

_Flashes of blue and white swirled around him like a tornado, engulfed him, smothered him but also kept its distance. The colours surrounding him had an ethereal quality to them, almost otherworldly. It felt like a… living presence, like it represented something, some_ one _great and powerful, but also gentle and caring._

_It felt familiar._

_Aang took a small step forward, realising with muted amusement that he didn’t need to breathe, and reached his hand forward slightly, caution being the furthest thing from his mind in that moment. Even in his strange surroundings, at the complete mercy of someone he couldn’t see, he wasn’t afraid. He was elated. He felt weightless, both physically and mentally, like he might just start floating and never come back down. A small gasp was pulled from his lips as his surroundings changed suddenly, his heart leaping into his mouth and overwhelmed by an unexplainable fear and sorrow that spread through every inch of his being. Glancing around, the feeling only intensified, his horror mounting with every second._

_He was on a battlefield._

_Standing amidst the clouds on a mountain, he had an unobstructed view of the carnage and anarchy to all sides. Great plumes of fire flowed through the sky, slicing through the air like a knife. Tidal waves rose up, defying gravity, bearing down on everyone with no mercy. The earth shook and rumbled, mountains rising and falling, mounds of rocks crushing enemies. And above it all, one lone figure hovered, radiating light and power. His eyes glowed astonishingly bright, and in one deliberate motion, he raised his head and_ roared. _Fire spewed from his mouth, all the other elements flying to him in a frenzy and forming a sphere around him. All the fighting ceased as soldiers stared up at him in awe, fear, reverence. The plane came to an unnatural silence; it remained that way for a few tense seconds, until the man spoke, his voice overlayed with thousands of others, invoking a collective inhale of breath. **“Aang.”** The boy in question took an involuntary step back, terrified and exhilarated, wondering what he had done to earn the attention of such a godly figure. **“Aang,”** he said once again, his voice different this time._

“Aang!” Aang’s head shot up, adrenaline rushing through his veins, and he took a moment to regain his bearings.

“Sorry, Miss Sangron,” he said sheepishly, rubbing the side of his head. Miss Sangron scoffed and turned her head slightly.

“Aang, I trust that my class did not put you to sleep?”

Unsure of how to answer, he shrugged slightly. “Of… course not?” He internally kicked himself when it came out like a question.

She looked at him carefully for a few seconds. “See to it that it does not happen again.” With that, she returned to the normal lesson, her voice fading into the background as Aang stared out the window miserably. _Man, these lesson sure do drag along slowly,_ he thought. _It probably doesn’t help that I check the clock every few seconds._ Deciding that drawing was the best way to pass the time, he turned his attention to his book, in which he created a wonky sort of tree. His eyes trailed lazily up to the woman standing at the front of the room, gesturing with vigour as she talked.

“And so, that was how Fire Lord Zoryn successfully merged the three remaining kingdoms into one. We appreciate his hard work and devotion, as we wouldn’t be here now if it wasn’t for his ambition. Now, can anyone tell me which Fire Lord eliminated the revolution led by the Avatar?” Aang’s heart skipped a beat. “No one? What about you, Aang?”

Feeling slightly sick, but unsure why, Aang answered her. “Was it Fire Lord Rozan, miss?”

“Correct. Now, who knows what year Fire Lord Rozan died?” Once again pushing her voice to the back of his mind, Aang had nothing to focus on but his frenzied breathing and erratic heartbeat. _Why am I shaking?_ Trying to calm his racing heart, he breathed with deliberate slowness, eyes screwed shut. He hoped against hope that Miss Sangron wouldn’t notice his unease. Luckily, she didn’t seem to, and over the remainder of the lesson, Aang had calmed down considerably. 

_Thank the spirits,_ he thought when the bell finally went. He grabbed his bag, almost tripping over in his haste. A wide smile spread over his face once he was through the door, all memory of a battlefield plagued by fire and ice left behind as the more pressing matter of recess came to the forefront of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here, I guess. Again, absolutely no plan, so yeah.

“You’re late, Twinkletoes.” Aang jumped in surprise as his best friend, Toph, spoke from behind him.

“Toph! You gave me a _heart attack!_ Maybe some warning next time?” he breathed, clutching his chest desperately.

Toph laughed. “Sissy.” She walked a bit faster to catch up to him. “Seriously? You _forgot?”_

Aang smiled awkwardly. “Maybe?” Toph huffed, crossing her arms.

“Aang. We do this _every week._ How do you keep forgetting?”

“What can I say? It’s a talent.”

Toph laughed and punched his shoulder. “Come _on._ It’s the best part of the week, don’t dawdle.” She grabbed his hand and charged ahead, Aang pouting and rubbing his arm.

After a few minutes, they reached their destination. It was a large junkyard, scraps of metal scattered around, and neat rows of cars stacked on top of each other. “Hey, slow down, we’re here,” he called, and Toph grudgingly obliged, dropping his hand. She rubbed her hands together excitedly, an evil smirk on her lips.

“WHOO! _Finally_ it’s time to put you back in your place! I’ve been waiting _soo looooong_ to do this!”

“You don’t have to sound so happy about it.” Aang said. “Sometimes I wonder how we’re friends.” The small girl stamped her foot, a large rock flying over her head. “Whoa, Toph, slow down! We need to check that no one’s here first.” Toph groaned, throwing her head back in annoyance.

“But I just wanna _beeeend!”_ She cried theatrically, falling onto her back, waving her arms around. Aang rolled his eyes, a fond smile playing across his lips. He walked around the junkyard in a loop, returning to Toph once he was satisfied.

“Ok, it’s safe. Ready?”

Toph smirked. “Ready to win.” Without warning, she tore a huge rock out of the ground and hurled it at him, which he leapt over, then turned and threw her arms up, making large pillars of rock rise out of the ground. Aang darted around them, slowly making his way closer to Toph, making sure to keep his steps light. “Dangit, Aang, walk like a normal person!” Aang smirked from where he was floating just above the ground, making sure not to make a sound as he drifted closer to his friend. She had her brows furrowed in concentration, turning aimlessly as she tried to pinpoint his position. Just when he was about to attack, the earth around him rocketed up, launching him into the air.

He floated back down, flushing red, and came to a stop just by Toph. She was doubled over, laughing. “Come on. No fair.”

“HAH! I BEAT YOU AGAIN! I AM THE _CHAMPION!!”_ She gloated, grinning like a shark. “I AM THE GREATEST EARTHBENDER IN THE WORLD!!!”

“Toph! Stop shouting! Do you want the whole world to know you’re an _earthbender?!”_ He hissed, clutching her arm tightly. Toph’s smile faltered slightly, her arms, which had previously been raised, came to rest by her side.

“Oh. Yeah. Right.”

Aang winced at her sour tone, feeling like he was the cause of her drastic change of attitude. “Sorry, Toph. It’s ju-“

“Just the way it is, I know. Doesn’t change the fact that it sucks.” Aang sighed, taking a seat on the ground next to her.

“I know.”

“Dad, I’m home!” Aang’s father, Gyatso, poked his head around the corner, smiling widely.

“Aang! I was beginning to wonder when you’d get home. Did you have fun with your friend?”

Aang nodded awkwardly. “Uh, yeah, yeah I did.”

His father flashed him a quick thumbs up before disappearing behind the wall. “Dinner will be ready in 5!”

_Thank goodness he hasn’t caught on,_ Aang thought, a sigh passing his lips. _I hate lying to him, but it’s better he doesn’t know._ Aang quickly undid his shoelaces, pulling his shoes off gratefully. _That feels so much better. Man, I am sore_ everywhere. _Thanks, Toph._ Tossing his school bag haphazardly onto the floor, he proceeded to his room, where he promptly threw himself into his bed. Sighing in contentment, he rubbed his face wearily. Just as he was relaxing and unwinding, Gyatso’s voice rang out from the dining room.

“Dinner!” Aang rolled out of bed reluctantly, making his way down to the dining room. Gyatso was sitting at the table, smiling gently. Aang took a seat next to him, his stomach rumbling. Straight away, he dug in. “So, Aang… how’s school been going?”

Aang paused, mouth full of food, and swallowed awkwardly. “Uh… good…” he said haltingly. His father made a ‘go on’ gesture. “Uh… maths is ok… and science… but I hate history.”

“I can understand why,” he said darkly, but didn’t elaborate. “Now… have you been enjoying hanging out with a certain friend of yours?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Aang gaped.

“Dad, what the heck?! No! _No,_ she’s just a friend! My best friend! I don’t… _ew... like_ her!! Why would you ever _think_ that?!”

“I didn’t actually say anything of the sort,” he said cryptically, a mischievous spark in his eyes.

“Well, you were thinking it…” he replied, flustered. His father shrugged, laughing. They ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. “Uh, dad, I’ve been meaning to ask you something… so, say I’d been… I dunno, bending?... in secret… what would happen if someone found out?” He finished weakly, hyperaware of the silence in the room.

“Aang, is there something you want to tell me?” His voice had a dangerous edge to it, something dark that wasn’t usually present in the man’s jovial voice. His eyes bored into Aang’s, searching for something, and whatever it was, he found it. “Aang?” His voice rose in desperation, seemingly more terrified than mad, as Aang had expected him to be.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I just… I just _love_ airbending, I didn’t mean to lie to you, I didn’t want to tell you cause I thought you’d be mad, though I guess you are anyway, but I promise, we were being careful, we made sure no one was there! No one saw us!!” His face hardened, his jaw set.

“ _Us?”_

“Wait, no – I didn’t –“

“You said _us._ It was Toph, wasn’t it?! _She_ was the one who convinced you to do this! _She_ put you in danger! It’s _all her fault!”_ He stood up abruptly, eyes aflame. “Aang, I don’t want you going anywhere near her ever again.”

“Wait, no – it wasn’t her – _please,_ dad, you can’t do this! She’s my _best friend!! You can’t do this!”_

Gyatso eyed his son sadly, every crack in the boy’s voice like a knife in his gut. “I just want you to be safe, Aang. I love you. I’m sorry, I know it hurts, but I _refuse_ to let her put you at risk like this. You’re grounded. You don’t go anywhere without my knowledge, and we need to have a talk about the dangers of bending! Have you forgotten _everything_ I told you?!” Gyatso started towards his room, hands clenching by his sides.

Aang darted after him, grabbing his arm. “You can’t do this!”

“I am your FATHER! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!!” Stunned, Aang gaped at him, speechless. Gyatso wrenched his arm from his grip. Before he had a chance to reply, his father slammed his door shut, signalling the end of the conversation. Aang stood, mouth open, eyes moistening, for several long moments. Finally, he snapped out of his stupor, and he threw one last, desperate, insult at the closed door.

“FINE! Do what you want! I HATE YOU!!” Hearing nothing from the other side of the wood, he cried out in frustration, speeding off to his room. Burrowing under his covers, he finally had privacy, and the walls of the damn broke. The tears came pouring out. He pounded a fist against his mattress, agonized sobs escaping from his mouth. _How could he say that? Do that? How could he… yell at me like that? He… he never yells…_ His cries increased in volume. _How could_ I _say that to him? What is.. what is_ wrong _with me? I.. I told him I hated him…_ He hugged the covers to his chest, which were already drenched. _He probably hates me…._

Little did he know that in his own room, Gyatso cried as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe that was a tad overdramatic, but oh well. I know it may seem ooc for the gentle Gyatso, and Aang too for that matter, but Gyatso is just really protective of Aang, so it's coming from a good place. Also, it says in the tags, but let me just clarify; this is a KATAANG story. NOT Taang. That was just Gyatso teasing him, there is NOTHING BETWEEN THEM. I just decided to make them best friends, since they're the same age, and I love their friendship. Also, Toph and Aang are in grade 7, Katara is in grade 9 and Sokka is in grade 10, and I'm basing this off of Australian school, so they're all in high school.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, uh, so that was the first chapter. I'll probably edit it later. I also haven't completely figured out the lore of it or whatever, so I'll have to work on that.


End file.
